Al atardecer
by Lady Jams
Summary: Es justo al alba y al atardecer que el cielo muestra sus verdaderos colores. Han pasado ocho años desde que Tsunayoshi fue nombrado décimo, tras su repentina muerte la familia está de cabeza. Los Vongola tienen un pasado más turbio de lo que todos piensan y Xanxus lo sabe mejor que nadie. De cómo los fantasmas del pasado siempre vuelven y los giros inesperados del destino.


Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! son propiedad de Akira Amano

* * *

 **Ha muerto el décimo.**

 _Había ignorado el caos que era en realidad su vida hasta que algo grande y perjudicial había irrumpido en ella._ John Katzenbach

 **I**

 **Niza, Francia. Mansión Lucchese 3:38 a.m.**

Lo único que ilumina la habitación es el tenue brillo azulado de la lámpara. La figurilla que se yergue entre las sombras parece más concentrada en tantear la superficie del peinador que en mantener el silencio en ella. Luego de un par de minutos por fin logra encontrar la tira de pastillas que buscaba con tanto empeño, toma un par y se las lleva a la boca. Inmediatamente después da un trago largo al licor que sostiene en la otra mano. Siente que la blusa se le apega al cuerpo, está húmeda. Recuerda con asco que uno de esos bastardos le lanzó una copa de vino barato, la prenda en cuestión sale volando hasta que cae al suelo alfombrado. Ya sin muchos ánimos se recuesta sobre la amplía cama. Mañana Giovanni se preocupara por ordenar el cuarto.

Cierra los ojos en lo que a su parecer son unos cuantos segundos. Siente la sólida mirada rozada sobre sí y termina por abrirlos. Algún día morirá a causa de un infarto. –Te estás volviendo lenta ¿Sabes?, tengo casi cinco minutos aquí, pude matarte−. Sólo bufa molesta, ya nadie puede descansar tranquilo en la mansión, jura que algún día les cortará la cabeza a todos ahí.

−Sí, sí, pero no lo hiciste. Aun me necesitas para tus trabajos sucios−, gira noventa grados para encontrarse con su jefa. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos. −¿Qué te trae a mis aposentos tan tarde, _Donna_? ¿Es que hoy será el grandioso día en que me confesarás tu amor?

−Sé que sueñas con tan glorioso día pero no. En realidad vine a decirte que te cambiases, nos vamos a Sicilia. Jule nos está consiguiendo los boletos ahora mismo.

−Estás de coña, ¿verdad?−, comenta incrédula mientras asfixia a una pobre almohada. −¿Sabes qué hora es? Además a qué quieres ir a Sicilia, ¿a quiénes te refieres cuando dices nos vamos?− Exhala largo. Luego de tantos años al lado de Chiara aún no comprende de todo a esa hija de _puttana,_

−Me sorprende que no lo sepas. El jefe de Vongola murió anteayer por la mañana, _il nono_ confirmó los rumores ayer −, a veces no entiende cómo se volvió amiga de esa mujer.

−Discúlpame por estar amedrentando a la competencia−, alza los hombros con indiferencia, pero sonríe de forma amplía, se frota un poco las cienes y escudriña a la pequeña morena. –No creo que ir a Sicilia ahora sea lo más conveniente.

−Es una verdadera lástima que no te pago por creer−, estaba a punto de levantarse y comenzar a reñir pero Chiara se apresura a hablar. –Es nuestra oportunidad, ahora todos están confusos y afligidos, Sienna. _Il nono_ nos dará el perdón y podremos volver a Italia−. Los ambarinos ojos de la mencionada se entrecerraron con incredulidad.

−¿Quién te asegura que Timoteo volverá a hacerse cargo de la familia? Es demasiado viejo, quizá nombre a su hijo como el undécimo o quizá la CEDEF haga algo, te recuerdo que el décimo es…era hijo del consejero. Y para tu información yo llevo las cuentas, tienes más de un año sin pagarme.

−No lo creo y de cualquier modo mientras hacen el nombramiento oficial debe haber un jefe interino. Además la CEDEF también estará débil, estoy segura de que Iemitsu lo pasará por alto.

−Entonces tu plan es ir a besarle los pies a una familia que está al borde del abismo para que perdonen algo que nosotros ni siquiera hicimos. Terminaremos en las garras de los Vongola de nuevo y francamente, luego de ésto esos idiotas serán más vulnerables que nunca.

−No, no lo has pillado todavía Sienna, no creo que _il decimo_ esté muerto. Con dos zorros astutos como lo son Gokudera Hayato y Mukuro Rokudo, eso es casi imposible. Hay algo más en todo esto, pero por el momento la muerte de Sawada Tsunayoshi nos beneficia.

−Si tú lo dices Chiara, me temo que no tengo más opción que seguirte. ¿Cuál será tu brillante plan, jefa?

−Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos−, Sienna rueda los ojos y suspira. –Todo esto es por nosotros, lo sabes.

−Ahórrate tus discursos baratos para Liona y el resto, sabes que yo te seguiré sin cuestionarte nunca. Lo prometí−. El cansancio en la voz de la mujer más alta se hace evidente, le preocupa que su amiga fuera a precipitarse otra vez. –Pero sabes, tu idea no es tan brillante considerando que me acabo de escabechar a dos informantes de los Vongola.

−Esos dos los hubieran vendido por un par de monedas de todas formas−, la tercera voz hace que las dos mujeres se giren. El hombre debe estar en sus treintas posee esa típica piel bronceada que ofrecen las costas del mediterráneo. Unos profundos y brillantes ojos olivo son enmarcados por algunas hebras rebeldes de cabello castaño, que se esfuerzan por caer en su frente pese a que va peinado hacia atrás. Sin duda lo que más llama la atención es la cicatriz que nace arriba del labio inferior y baja en diagonal hasta llegar a media barbilla.

−Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy una dama, Jule, deberías tocar antes de entrar−. La albina se levanta resignada, no tiene escapatoria, tendrá que ir con ellos. Se aproxima hasta la cómoda y saca una blusa de tirantes. Si hay algo que Sienna detesta son los aeropuertos. Será una larga mañana.

−Entonces quizá deberías actuar más como una, _mon petit_ −, el moreno sonríe altivo. Mientras guarda las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir.

− _Figlio di puttana_ −, chilla la mujer. Pronto se baja la falda negra y se la lanza directo al rostro, Jule la toma para comenzar a doblarla. En menos de cinco minutos Sienna está arreglada de una manera casual. Parece calmada. −¿Quiénes irán con nosotros?

−¡Siento la tardanza. Los tipos de hoy eran demasiado escurridizos! −. El azabache sujeta el marco de la puerta con las manos. Viste un traje sastre blanco, con un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color. Su melena larga y lacia, llega casi a media espalda. Bajo un denso flequillo se ocultan unos profundos ojos; uno azul y otro verde. En cuanto lo ve la alvina se lanza a sus brazos.

−Rafael, _mio caro_. Estás sangrando, déjame ayudarte−, lo cierto era que un delgado hilo de sangre recorría la comisura del labio. Y a la muchacha no parece agradarle para nada, pues de inmediato saca un pañuelo para limpiarle. Parece dar un paso hacia atrás pero le sujeta el mentón y frota suave hasta que el espeso líquido desaparece por completo del lindo rostro.

Jule ríe con sorna. –Lo increíble de todo esto es que siguen empeñados en hablar italiano−, es el chico quien estalla en ira. De inmediato se libera del agarre de Sienna, propinando un buen puñetazo en el pómulo del veneciano.

−No abras la puta boca si vas a decir algo como eso−, bien sabido es por todos que el guardián de la niebla posee una lengua afilada, pero también saben que el del rayo tiene la mecha corta.

−Suficiente ustedes dos. No te llamé para que pelees con Jule. Y tú, señor desdén, la próxima vez voy a dejar que te pateen el culo por bocazas. Rafael, tú y Jule van a ser mis guardaespaldas, nos vamos a Sicilia.

−Espera, ¿cómo que él y Jule? ¿Qué hay de mí?−, Sienna sabe que algo grande está por suceder. Algo que no le va a gustar en absoluto por la manera en que su amiga frunce el ceño mientras fulmina a Jule. Éste sólo sonríe mientras se frota el pómulo amoratado por el reciente golpe.

− _Merda_ −. Masculla. –Tú, quedas libre por traición... A partir de hoy no sirves más a la familia Lucchese. Si no estás muerta es porque la _Donna_ es demasiado blanda para acabar con su mejor amiga.

−Qué te den, Chiara, no sé en qué estás pensando pero no voy a ser yo, Jule puede hacerlo, Jule hace los trabajos de espionaje e infiltración. Yo me encargó de mantenernos con vida en esté jodido lugar, no pienso…

−Y vas a trabajar duro para que los Varia te acepten como un miembro más en su equipo, de hecho no vas a parar hasta que obtengas el título de guardián ¿De acuerdo Sienna di Verona?−, en definitiva eso no es una invitación. Inclina la cabeza y asiente, uno simplemente no rechaza una orden de la _Donna_.

−¿No voy con ustedes, cierto?− Jule asiente con un aire melancólico. Es el mayor de todos, el que más tiempo estuvo con ellas y bueno el trabajo de infiltración llevaría por lo menos algunos meses. Meses en los que ninguno de ellos estaría en contacto con la albina, meses en los que auguraba una sarta de problema para la casa de los Lucchese.

−No pueden hacer esto. No pueden apartarla de aquí, la necesitamos, ustedes no saben nada de nada−. Chiara se gira. La escena que encuentra no es nada alentadora, Cesare lucha por deshacerse del agarre de Rafael, quien le sostiene por la cintura. Maldice para sí, la mediación con sus guardianes siempre fue cosa de Sienna. Rafael tampoco luce particularmente feliz por la resolución, de hecho puede jurar que es cosa de nada para que suelte al niño. Todo como una accidental y sutil venganza por apartar a la nube de su lado.

Los siguientes minutos transcurren en silencio, Sienna siente la mirada constante de cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella. Prefiere no darle importancia y continuar con sus pensamientos, de todas las misiones que ha cumplido aquella le parece particularmente difícil. Pero como todo es por la familia, no le queda más remedio que aceptar.

Echa su fleco hacia atrás antes de flexionar las rodillas para quedar a la altura del chico. Éste debe tener unos catorce años, tiene una melena pelirroja espesa y despeinada que resalta mucho sus ojos azul grisáceo. –Esa no es manera de hablarle a la jefa. Pide una disculpa y regresa a dormir, mañana tienes que ayudar a Giovanni.

−Dijiste que no te ibas a apartar de mí, se supone que somos una _famiglia_ −, el lastimero tono que usa el chico hace que algo en su pecho se contraiga, pero no va a caer. No señor, de ser sentimental esa familia sería un desastre, Jule seguiría presa del alcohol, Rafael seguiría peleando en quién sabe que esquina y él medicando en la calle. No iba a dejar que la familia que Chiara construyó se cayera y mucho menos por algo externo como los Vongola.

−Y es porque somos familia que debemos aceptar las decisiones de Chiara ¿O acaso crees que no estoy cansada de salir cada noche para evitar que nos corten el cuello? Tampoco es que sea cómodo para Jule cubrir nuestro rastro todo el tiempo si Vindice no nos ha descubierto es por un verdadero milagro. Rafael tampoco disfruta de sus visitas nocturnas. Liona y Giovanni también se esfuerzan al máximo por mantener al resto de la familia funcional.

−Puedo…−, el tono de Cesare decae considerablemente, los argumentos de la albina son dolorosamente ciertos. Son una familia justo porque cubren las debilidades de los otros.

−¿Puedes qué? Tu único deber es centrarte en tus estudios para que en el futuro puedas contribuir, pero mientras eso ocurre vas a seguir tomando lecciones con Liona y ayudando a Giovanni con los quehaceres de la casa. Ni pienses que porque esté lejos no me enteraré que eres un dolor de culo para el resto.

Eso fue todo, con sus aires de gran señora Sienna da por finalizada la conversación. Incluso Rafael parece conforme. Chiara se pregunta si hace bien en mandar al pilar de su familia lejos. –Así que todos muévanse pero ya, ¿mi vuelo va a salir antes, no?−, Jule vuelve a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación. –Entonces salgan de mi habitación, no voy a hacerles la maleta a todos.

Doce años han pasado desde que Sienna le juró lealtad. Doce años llenos de lágrimas y amargura que sólo se ven menguados de cuanto en cuanto por las pequeñas chispas de vitalidad aportadas por los nuevos miembros que se van sumando. Cuando Sienna le prometió una familia a la cual amar y proteger como lo había hecho su padre, no creyó que hablara tan enserio. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la albina, con sus veintitantos años tocando a la puerta, mientras ella se escapaba por la ventana para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien. ¿Cuántas cosas había perdido ya? ¿Cuánto más estaba dispuesta a sacrificar?

Sienna recuerda el sabor agridulce que le dejó la mano de su amiga en la mejilla. "Tu deberías ser la _donna_ de esta familia", le dijo en un momento de oscuridad absoluta. _No me jodas, este es tu sueño. Yo sólo estoy aquí porque tu idiotez no te permite ver lo grandiosa que es tu famiglia._ Respondió con ese tono tan cortante que tenía, nunca más volvieron a tocar el tema.

−Ya, que me pones nerviosa. Deja de mirarme y ve a hacer tu jodida maleta.

−Dispense, pensé que a su majestad le gustaba que el público le alabara en sus discursos. Oye Sienna.

−Cierra la puta boca, seguro aun tienes cosas que hacer antes de que partamos−, el filo de su lengua es tan peligroso como el de su florete. Chiara sonríe amable y cierra la puerta antes de salir. _Uno no consigue la felicidad de la noche a la mañana_ , se dice la morena para aminorar el peso de sus acciones.

Está sentada al borde de la cama, contempla de hito a hito su habitación de paredes musgo y alfombra terracota. Lo mire por donde lo mire su vida ya no cabe en una sola maleta. Su vida se volvió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en una constante lucha porque Chiara no la cague, porque todos estén bien, porque al final del día tengan un plato de estofado caliente, porque esa perfecta, despreocupada y luminosa sonrisa se encuentre en condiciones de animar a todos cuando lo necesiten. No es una nube libre, ya no más; se asfixia un poco cada día en ese cielo pardo hasta disiparse para convertirse en niebla. Vuela lejos para no mancillar el ego del sol. Se condensa lo suficiente para que la lluvia brote, se solidifica para que el trueno se escuche en la noche más oscura y se mantiene en calma para que la tormenta no desate una tempestad en el momento equivocado.

Ya no es la chiquilla que solía ser, de pronto se mira al espejo y a sus veinticinco años, la vida le pesa demasiado. Abandonar no es una opción, nunca lo ha sido. La guerra en Sicilia nunca fue su elección, no la de Chiara, tampoco la de su abuelo. Pero ahí estaban ellas, en medio del fuego cruzado con el resto del mundo viendo a su familia como una traidora.

¡ _Va te faire foutre, decimo_!, desea con todo su corazón que Sawada de verdad esté muerto. Sabe que la ira arrastra al ser humano a lugares inimaginables en donde no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Cómo se supone que se sienta? Chiara imploró, literalmente imploró de rodillas para conseguir el perdón de su familia y en lugar de eso Tsunayoshi sólo le pasó de largo, estaba demasiado ocupado en sus estúpidos sueños utópicos, haciendo enemigos mortales y jugando a la justicia. Para su gusto el reinado de ese bastardo duró demasiado. Seis años fueron mucho, en la mafia no se juega a los buenos. Última voluntad, sus cojones, ni siendo el más fuerte de todos vas a mangonear a hombres que les resulta más familiar cargar una AK-47 entre manos que decir buenos días.

−¿Qué estoy haciendo, Lucius?−, pregunta aun sabiendo que no obtendrá respuesta, al menos no los próximos años, no es esta vida. Se frota las cienes con ímpetu, como si con eso pudiera alejar los malos pensamientos.

−¿Asustada, arañita?−, Sienna hace un pequeño ademan para que el castaño entre, en unos años más será idéntico a su hermano. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo

−Más bien ansiosa, preocupada, da igual, trabajo es trabajo ¿Terminaste con tu maleta? No quiero llegar tarde.

Le toma unos segundos notarlo. "Cuando Sienna está nerviosa sus labios se contraen y se acaricia el cabello". No lo piensa mucho, le aparta la mano de las hebras blancas y la aprieta entre las suyas. –Todos aquí saben cuidarse, pronto viviremos en Sicilia o en Venecia, honestamente prefiero Milan, pero apuesto a que Jule nos obligara ir a Florencia, ya sabes cómo es.

−¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Lucius?−, no se gira a mirarlo, sus ojos están ocupados con la alfombra.

−Ahora mismo yo creo que mi hermano te daría un buen golpe en esa cabezota tuya−. Sonríe haciendo un breve silencio. –Tienes que dejarlo ir, el destino…

−El destino no existe, Rafa. Lucius murió porque terminamos en medio de un conflicto que no nos pertenecía, honestamente espero que los Vongola y toda su estirpe termine de la peor manera posible y que…que−. Ni siquiera termina, los brazos del menor le rodean, no llora porque su ego como mano derecha se vería dañado. En cambio se aferra al saco blanco y permanece así un tiempo. –Intenté sacarlo de ahí, de verdad lo intenté. Perdón, Rafael, yo no quería…lo…lo que dije ese día, nada era verdad.

−Estoy seguro que lo sabía. Sienna, él lo sabía y no te culpa por ello, te lo prometo−. Besa la frente de la albina, poco a poco ésta suelta la tela y se recompone. –Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las siete en punto, ¿de acuerdo?− Asiente con la cabeza y lo ve salir.

 **Sicilia, Italia. Cementerio privado Vongola 3: 00 p.m.**

Llegan justo a tiempo para el entierro. Luego de deshacerse de la fatiga, partieron directamente al cementerio privado de los Vongola. Todo estaba tan pulcro y elegante que asustaba. Chiara está oculta tras un gran sauce, apoya su peso sobre los altos tacones negros, en su mente la hazaña no resulta tan difícil pero… Las figuras más importantes de la mafia, están ahí. La última vez que vio algo así fue en el funeral de su abuelo y de eso ya hacía casi siete años.

Entonces los ve, cinco de los seis guardianes del Cielo Vongola, se posan a los costados del féretro de caoba rojo esmaltado. Todos de negro y con una rosa naranja en el pecho. A la cabeza, Gokudera Hayato, se mantiene firme con la vista perdida en el horizonte borrascoso. Parece que el cielo entiende a la perfección lo que ocurre. Del lado contrarío se alza Yamamoto Takeshi, quien paradójicamente, mira el lodoso suelo que se convertirá en la última morada de su amigo. En ningún momento su mano se aparta del mango de su kanata, aun abstraído, quiere asegurarse de que nadie irrumpiría en lo que probablemente será su misión final como guardián de la lluvia. Tras él estaba Dukuro Chrome, la ilusionista, mira a todos lados como si buscase algo al fondo. Una figurilla solloza del lado contiguo, debe tener unos quince, el único ojo visible es obnubilado por copiosas lágrimas. Ryohei Sasagawa, custodia al pequeño Bovino, su expresión denota melancolía.

Apenas y nota cuando el último de los guardianes aparece. El guardián de la nube es un pelinegro asiático, luce mucho más serio que los otros y su rostro apenas muestra aflicción alguna, se coloca justo detrás de la guardiana de la niebla. Se sobresalta cuando la cálida mano de Rafael le aprieta el hombro. –Sólo tienes que sentarte junto al resto y estar callada, no es tan difícil.

−Sólo…sólo estaba tomando aire−, responde de manera cortante. Aprieta los puños por un segundo antes de avanzar hasta una de las últimas hileras de sillas.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar. Sabía que algo como eso iba a pasar, pero vamos, no tiene ni cinco minutos en la maldita silla. Niega un par de veces antes de comenzar a juguetear con los guantes negros de seda que tenía puestos hasta hacía escasos segundos. No hay a dónde huir, todas las personas que probablemente le deseaban algún mal o la querían muerta estaban ahí. Deja sus pensamientos de lado y pone atención al cura, no sabía que Sawada Tsunayoshi era católico, deduce que es más bien una cuestión formal.

Pasea sus ojos por el lugar sólo para confirmar que ninguna de las familias aliadas y amigos de los Vongola falta ahí; los Simon, los Cavallone, los Ex-arcobaleno; que ahora lucen más bien como un grupo de adolescentes, los Millefiore, la madre y la prometida del décimo están hasta enfrente con algunos miembros de la CEDEF. Lo que más llama la atención de Chiara es que no ve por ningún lado al jefe Cavallone, es decir, no ver a Xanxus es algo completamente normal. Pero que Valentino Cavallone, el auto-nombrado hermano del Vongola, no estuviese presente le resulta bastante extraño.

Vuelve la vista sólo para confirmar que sus guardianes desaparecieron. No era buena idea que toda la comitiva Lucchese se paseara por los territorios de los Vongola dadas las circunstancias. De hecho la pelinegra puede jurar que es cuestión de nada para que alguna familia menor los culpe a ellos, ¿qué puede hacer alguien cuya familia suma menos de cincuenta miembros y vive fuera de Italia de cualquier modo? Básicamente nadie quiere relacionarse con una familia que no cuenta con la bendición Vongola, los fieles que quedaron tras la muerte de su abuelo poco a poco desistieron o, y que quede bien claro que nunca se comprobó nada, desaparecieron.

−Entre toda esta gente por lo menos la mitad piensa que sería un perfecto presente entregarte como a un cordero al nuevo jefe de la familia−. Tarda un tiempo en reconocer al dueño de la voz. Tenía demasiado sin escucharla, de cualquier modo aunque la hubiese escuchado diariamente, ese día la voz del potro sonaba tan monocorde que tal vez ni sus subordinados le reconocerían con sólo escuchar.

−Suerte que estás en la otra mitad ¿Verdad, Valentino?

−Supongo que sí. Tu familia no representa una verdadera amenaza para los Vongola, dada tu situación actual sólo un idiota pensaría que tú hiciste todo esto.

Chiara tiene que tragarse su orgullo para no levantarse de la silla y abalanzarse sobre el Cavallone. En cambio sólo asiente con los labios ligeramente curvados en señal de aceptación. Sienna tiene razón. Lamerle las suelas a una familia como los Vongola no la llevara a ninguna parte, sin embargo para la siciliana es mucho más importante recuperar la pasada gloria de los Lucchese que su propio orgullo. Lo que más quería Chiara en el mundo era limpiar el nombre de su abuelo y de su padre aunque la mitad del mundo ardiera en el proceso.

−Bueno es normal que los corderos quieran estar bajo la protección del lobo. Para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, todos quieren adular al nuevo jefe−. Concluye con amargura por la ironía de sus palabras, sin dignarse a mirar al rubio. La tensión acumulada en el aire podía palparse.

−¿Eso fue lo que hiciste con Tsuna, no? –. En definitiva un golpe bajo. La Lucchese sonríe con frialdad. Existen pocos registros que hablan sobre el tono que Dino está usando.

−Todo el mundo se impresiona con unos ojos acuosos y cabello desordenado. El fin justifica los medios y el que esté aquí no hace otra cosa que confirmártelo. No soy la misma niñita idiota que se presentó aquel día frente a Sawada, potro.

−Mi padre apreciaba a tu familia Chiara, sin embargo si tú intentas algo…

No deja que termine. –Si yo intento algo la mitad que no quiere matarme se podrá de mi lado. Ambos sabemos que tan sólo hay dos bandos; los que quieren que la hegemonía de los Vongola termine y los que no. Deberías deshacerte de esos sueños utópicos. Este negocio siempre ha sido y será un nido de víboras y la muerte del preciado décimo le abrirá los ojos a más de uno−. Cuando se levanta cuida que su falda se acomode correctamente, la ceremonia religiosa está por terminar. –Tenemos dos opciones, la primera, la que más me gusta y la que más les beneficia, es que me dejen volver a Italia; la segunda, bueno, la segunda la explicaré cuando esté sentada frente a todo el concejo Vongola. Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cuento con tu apoyo Cavallone, no me defraudes−. La mujer sonríe antes de caminar en dirección a la salida. Dino ríe con amargura, la muy perra subió el volumen para que los presentes contiguos escucharan la última parte de la conversación.

Chiara hace uso de toda la valentía que acumuló durante años para salir con la cabeza en alto y sin trastabillar, si cuando se sentó los susurros eran copiosos; cuando sale los murmullos son incesantes. La parte final de la misión es la más sencilla en general, subir al auto. Y todo hubiese salido de maravilla de no ser porque una mano intercepto su antebrazo antes de cruzar el umbral. Siente como los dedos se marcan en su piel pese a que lleva manga larga. Aprieta los dientes para no soltar el puñetazo al albino que está frente a ella.

−Me encantaría saber qué hace una zorra como tú aquí−, Gokudera no hace esfuerzo alguno por ocultar la rabia que siente y sin el menor tacto estruja a la mujer, quien como respuesta le ofrece una sórdida sonrisa. −Habla−, eleva un poco la voz.

−Lo haría si existiese algún motivo oculto. Escuché que eres brillante. Entonces ya deberías saber qué es lo que hace la gente en los funerales, ¿no? – Casi puede sentir la bofetada en su mejilla. Rafael detiene el impacto a escasos centímetros de su piel.

−No parece buena idea armar un escándalo en el funeral de tu jefe−. El rayo repele a la tormenta con facilidad. –Andando Chiara, nos están esperando.

−Dino les comunicará mi deseo. De cualquier modo puedes preguntárselo a Reborn, no logré saber el lugar de su escondite pero apuesto a que estaba escuchando.

 **Sicilia, Italia. Sala de reuniones Vongola, Sicilia 8:45 p.m.**

La larga mesa ovalada jamás había estado llena. Están presentes todos los guardianes de la décima generación, Mukuro incluido. Los ex-acobaleno, Coronello y Lal, junto con Basil como representantes del CEDEF. Obviamente Xanxus y Squalo por parte de Varia. Mellifiore cuenta con Uni, Byakuran, también Gamma está presente. El jefe Cavallone acompañado por Romario. De los Simon asisten Enma y Adelheid. Cuando Timoteo entra lo hace junto con el pequeño Hitman a su lado, todos salvo Xanxus se ponen de pie. Pero el Nono de inmediato hace un ademan para que vuelvan a sus asientos. Inhala de manera larga como si en lugar de oxígeno el aire de la habitación contuviera llamas. Se mantuvo callado los primeros minutos, nunca pensó que volvería ahí para dar órdenes.

−Bien, como todos sabemos…

−Saltemos la parte en la que dices que ha muerto el décimo y que Vongola ha sufrido una pérdida irreparable. Todos sabemos eso, viejo, asistimos al funeral. Además es una treta muy vieja. Si realmente está muerto que designen al undécimo y si no deja el misterio y dinos que trama ese bastardo−. Las crudas palabras del cielo Varia hacen enrojecer a más de uno, sin embargo nadie se atreve a hablar. Lo cierto es que recordar aquello es como ponerle más sal a la herida.

−La pérdida de Tsunayoshi, no sólo deja un vacío en nuestros corazones. Todo el mundo sabe la responsabilidad con la que el líder de la familia debe cargar, por lo tanto lo más sensato es no dejar ese puesto desocupado por mucho tiempo. Te aseguro que todo esto es genuino−, el discurso del noveno apenas y se ve afectado por las palabras de su hijo. –Ahora bien, tampoco es un secreto que en meses anteriores pequeños disturbios han surgido al este con familias menores.

Nuevamente la interrupción del bastardo Vongola se hizo presente. –No son pequeños disturbios. Seamos honestos, el que la basura haya sabido llevar las relaciones con aliados y nuevas familias, no quiere decir que su administración fuera perfecta. Mucha escoria comienza a reunirse a nuestro alrededor y debemos deshacernos de ella cuanto antes.

−Lo que el estúpido jefe quiere decir−, Squalo tiene que intervenir para evitar conflicto entre el líder de los Varia y los guardianes Vongola, −es que esas pequeñas familias comienzan a tomar fuerza en el este. Dada la situación no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorarlo. Y en lugar de perder el tiempo en formalidades tendrían que designar al sucesor. No es un secreto para nadie que Chiara Lucchese ha vuelto, que hay rencillas internas en su familia y que la loca de la espada ha traicionado a su propia familia. Así que debemos movernos antes de que los problemas nos exploten en la cara– finaliza con seriedad. El asentimiento es general. La reunión se extenderá tres horas más sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Es difícil el rumbo que Vongola seguirá luego de tan dura pérdida.

* * *

 **N/A.** Aquí una historia que surgió de la nada.

Está es mi versión de lo que pasó luego del final del manga(?), que por cierto no me gusto. Espero que lo disfruten y se diviertan conmigo en el proceso. Como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, preguntas y críticas. Sé que ahora todo se ve ambiguo pero intentaré ir aclarando dudas conforme la trama avance. Cada uno de los OCs está ahí por una razón, lo juro. Ya luego me dicen cuál les gusta más, si es que alguno les gusta. Supongo que habrá romance en algún momento.

Y, aunque la trapa principal pretende explicar todo lo que fue de Vongola con el pasar de los años, me voy a centrar mucho en los Varia porque los amo con todo mi corazón, son tan imbéciles y geniales al mismo tiempo.

Saluditos :D


End file.
